


[DV]拉斯维加斯

by Tiamat19



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiamat19/pseuds/Tiamat19
Summary: 和任何真实地名和人物没有任何关系。起因是群里在疯狂对着骨老师的骑警图相位猛冲，然后咩一句石破天惊开启了不得了的脑洞展开，直接让我上头搞了篇怪文出来。预警：双性哥，4dv变5dv，dv生n，普通人pa。保持4dv年龄差，有微不足道的转世暗示。3观不正，自主避雷。蛋不是什么好东西（？总而言之，希望骨老师知道了不要生气
Relationships: DV - Relationship, Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 4





	[DV]拉斯维加斯

**拉斯维加斯**

**19** **号情感抚慰犬**

Warning：并非真正意义上的拉斯维加斯。笔者没去过。可以理解为致幻作用下拼凑的世界。

这个城市从来没有睡眠，每天不遗余力的证明人类确实可以对科学伦理嗤之以鼻且将每日过成他们的最后一日般癫狂。一次是疼痛艺术，两次是精神放纵，三次可能是脑子有问题。理智在这个城市弹指可破，人性在这里肆意分化。总而言之，这里不是在教室第一排挺背端坐用着黑色百利金钢笔记下整洁笔记的好孩子该呆的地方。

但是不得不说，黑夜确实一如既往的在为犯罪打着掩护。这里也不例外。人们总需要有点象征性的东西来维持一下这摇摇欲坠的道德边际。流浪汉三三两两在桥墩下挤着，飞着救济站提供的刺鼻叶子。污渍侵染的手指和脸上扭曲的欢愉是这里最常见的模样。偶尔会有穿着破旧登山服的金发女人牵着塑料袋拴着的小猫坐在霓虹灯过分艳俗的小汉堡店前，问你想不想摸一摸，只需要一美元。当然，我指的是摸一摸小猫。这时候，你大可以无视着走开，但是那女人又像是这座城市里唯一的贞洁修女了。可是我不敢保证，你再深究一下到底是摸摸哪个小猫咪（pussy）时会有什么不一样的结果。至少，让表面的安全与美好保持它的样子。

不要惊讶，这里真的有在警局宣誓过的条子在维持这座城市的治安。至于会不会是第二个装模作样的家伙，这也不好说了。毕竟这里可是拉斯维加斯，没有天堂地狱之分的鬼地方。虔诚可以被嗤笑，邪恶可以被放肆。而那个家伙只是在严厉执法的时候偶尔会，稍微那么一点点的大发善心，原谅一下迷途的小羊羔。只需要一点小草或是一点零钱当做礼物就可以了。如果你是个窄腰翘臀的大波美妞，甚至只需要一个电话号码就可以解决这桩麻烦。

“嗨，Sir，晚上好。” 乔治亚，那个喜欢在每周四晚上来油腻的街角小酒馆蹭上几杯漂浮着杂质麦酒的流浪汉打招呼道。

但丁向他一挥手，热情的露齿一笑，大脑开始思索起这家伙这个月有没有按时缴纳一下“安保税”。当然你的报税单上可没有这项东西，所以这时常让但丁有些苦恼，他可不想浪费宝贵的下班时间专门为这些垃圾建个什么税收系统。没什么财力权利又和当地帮派搞不好关系的可怜蛋总是让人要多费心关照，这一点微不足道税收可以说是不过分吧。不过这流浪汉可是见鬼的主动打了招呼啊，不是缴过了税就是又有什么好东西或是好消息要来显摆一下了。也许走过去喝一杯看看也是不错的选择。

这罪恶之城的警察也是需要休息的，大白天在警局来点辣妹自慰直播秀配上10个一盒的甜甜圈，呆到大概下午6点左右就该慢悠悠的骑着他精心保养的摩托出去为这个混乱社会主持点公道了。不错的日常安排。美中不足的是弊端也很明显，毕竟不是天天在街上喝西北风的闲人，消息总是要滞后不少，这意味着可是少收了不少生日礼物，哦不是，是正义来的太慢了，这可怎么办。所以大家或多或少的总是有养着那么几条精明的小狗会提前为你嗅闻犯人的足迹。

“嘿嘿。”乔治亚招手示意但丁过去，讨好地卷起袖子抹了一把他刚坐过的椅子，推给但丁。

“一杯西达，谢了。”但丁接受了乔治亚的椅子。他从来不在乎别人如何看待这样一个有着媲美拳击手身材的大块头刑警会喜欢喝点这种甜甜的水果发酵酒。8度的酒精，是个适合在晚上骑车执警的醺度。而甜味总是能刺激着大脑，开启快乐阀门。

“有消息？”但丁抿了一口金黄酒液，一如既往的无聊的日子甚至让他开始习惯小口啜饮。

“嗯哼。可不是小单子。”乔治亚看起来有些醉了，显得格外兴奋。“斯图尔特家的小公子，车丢了。就在米高梅那儿。”

“他能让他车丢？”但丁皱眉，先不说这些家伙出门会带多少个保镖，那么大个车还能丢了。

“嗨，他自己一个，开的是奥古斯都f4那辆，叫了小姐出来玩的。不是那什么限量的一看就认出来的摩托，估计就是随手开来随手停下，可能还磕了药。”乔治亚点点脑袋。

“那倒是有可能。所以呢？”

“我觉得，嗝，我可能遇见过。”这垃圾显然脑子已经有些不清楚了。但丁实在想脚底抹油溜了。

“你认为我能从这事儿捞点什么所以拿这破消息来孝敬我？”

“诶！真的，之前我见过个生面孔，就喜欢在那些个赌场附近蹲着！”乔治亚举手辩解“穿个黑连帽衫，但是头发，额头前碎发一看就让人忘不了，是白色的，和你一样！但是我没敢仔细靠近看看，我怕有人罩他。”乔治亚撇撇嘴。

“？”白发那确实很少见。但是也不能保证是什么些小疯子间的新潮流染发方案。但丁摸了摸下巴的胡茬寻思这件事的可掌控性。其实，去看看就当遛弯也无妨不是吗。

“哈，所以这么半天这就是你想说的，你这屁股脑子还是想想这个月安保税的问题吧。你以为那些个石油佬会在乎辆破车？”但丁踢开椅子走向自己心爱的便宜摩托。心里暗暗为称呼F4那辆完美情人为破车而心痛。

“！先生！不是吧我什么都说了！这个月，这个月的消息不能抵押吗！”乔治亚被酒精麻痹的大脑控制，没走几步就跌在地上看样子是赶不上和但丁讨价还价了。

该死，浪费我这么长时间，要是我赶不上今晚的免费电影频道我就得想办法和那混蛋好好谈谈了。但丁骑着警用摩托在大街上不要命的飞驰，声色犬马的周围一瞬间就像被过快的速度扭曲搅碎。这种速度当然也看不清所谓的什么潜藏的罪犯或什么不公。你不会指望警察为这路边比比皆是的穷光蛋服务吧。再说了，这个城市就是个大型犯罪派对罢了。有的人犯得起，有得人犯不起。

弗洛伊德说人的潜意识是很恐怖的。但丁现在信了。他正捧着杯草莓圣代靠在警车上。旁边就是那家赌场。

不是吧不是吧，他真的变白痴了，是糖吃多了吗来管这闲事，他可不想插手那些有钱玩意的事情。

牙太冷了，3月份不是个吃雪糕的好季节。他随手丢开了这半杯圣代，打算去旁边的小巷子里品鉴一下今天收来的草。

————————————————

“呼~我想你就是那个小偷车贼？”

黑帽遮掩的男人背对着他，手里提着711的白色塑料袋，里面有些盒装牛奶口香糖和鸡蛋什么的，似乎还有些小塑料车玩具掩藏在其中。当然这些守法公民都会拥有的配置不是但丁叫住他的主要原因。那袋子杂物掩盖中赫然是F4原配的车灯没错。见鬼，但丁就算再瞎也不可能看错这个。那可是梦中情人之一啊。

“听说你是个生面孔。怎么，是来这无所不能的城市寻找梦想了吗。你得到你想要的了吗”但丁从他背后慢慢踱进。

“还是说，进了这座城市让怀揣梦想的好孩子心碎了从此只能偷鸡摸狗变成这城市的垫脚石？警察叔叔也不是不能帮忙拉一把迷途的善良小羊羔喔” 但丁此刻已经几乎完全要贴上那人的后背了。意外的是那人似乎根本不打算逃走。这让但丁有些警惕。

在但丁打算直接武力擒拿的瞬间，黑帽男人回头看向了他。

但丁很难形容那一瞬间的感觉，他突然觉得自己是不是嗑嗨了还是在做梦。也许他根本不在工作，也许他不曾醒来，也许他并未活过。这一切都变得虚幻荒诞起来。像是混沌无知的人突然被什么神魔之流点醒了。

那双婴儿蓝的瞳孔，被帽子挤压而不安分的碎发，和曾经的自己也许有过那么一两分相似的面庞，像是什么惊天暴雷带来的大雨，给了他个透心凉。

所以他出手顿住了，犹豫了，败北了。干！那男人闪身猛踢但丁膝弯，小臂紧紧将但丁双手锁在背后。现在可是真的位置互换了。只要他想，他甚至可以直接花个两分钟锁喉窒息。好在糜烂的生活并没有完全消磨掉作为曾经特警的反应和直觉，后迈一腿稳住重心迅速用后背猛然一撞黑帽男人，换得一瞬间的失控，继而仰头砸向那人鼻梁。身后人的反应也并非迅速，一套连击逼其松手止损，跳开摆出防御姿势。

看来是练过的。但丁心想，不敢懈怠地微微屈膝分开两脚摆出格斗式。不敢贸然进攻的两人默契地进入一种诡异的平衡和安静。然后黑帽男子不知是因为什么，脸上不可控制的浮现了点急躁的情绪，像是进入绝境打算绷紧肌肉来个鱼死网破似的美洲豹。肉眼可见的，他身上的肌肉猛地收缩连带着牵扯着黑色外衣也肉眼可见的扯动一下。月光背光洒在那人后背，又如丝绸一般包裹住这匹桀骜的成年黑豹。试探性的先是三发连续的直拳，但丁抬起小臂抱头挡下后正想着如何挡下黑衣男子发力的右拳带来的实打实的一记勾拳时，黑衣男子在拳头快要贴上时突然撤力，迅速转身抬腿横踢，目标是但丁的胯下。

“草！你这人怎么这么损！”但丁没想到会有如此动作，抽手下劈擒住那虽然好看但现在格外恼人的腿。像是多米诺骨牌突然被轻推一下似的，这座黑衣建筑物陡然间轰然倒塌。大概他自己也没想到这下成为了压倒他的最后一根稻草，没来得及调整姿势的他直直向后倒下。“我没用力吧！？”但丁被突如其来的碰瓷惊到，想要伸手护住那人后脑勺的手慢了一拍，只能眼睁睁看着自己的手擦过他的脸颊，而后是一声承重的坠落声。像触发了生物保护机制般，一瞬间但丁只觉得眼前一黑天旋地转，什么模糊的既视感要冲破脑袋般让头部的每根血管都沸腾一般跳动，和胸口的撕裂感共鸣一般震的他摇摇欲坠。半晌才发觉自己的视觉神经再次工作，而黑帽男子竟已经爬起来准备拽起袋子就跑。虽然并不是什么正义感去驱使他所谓的抓捕罪犯，只是他觉得，不能让他再次跑走，绝对不能。那人似乎打定主意骑走那辆保养得当的警用摩托甩开这难缠的条子。但丁拔腿冲刺，又和那人在摩托车旁扭打起来。毫不意外地引来更多警车。

“靠，你这疯狗。”但丁一手按下那个发起狠来不择手段咬住自己手掌的男子把他一把掼在摩托车上自己也一并跳上车踩上阀门冲出小巷。

——————————————

“好了到这里应该不会有人追来了。那群懒蛋向来不会这么卖力。”但丁把摩托车支架一踢，停在了公路旁。

“接下来就让我和小偷先生处理点私事吧”但丁摘下了手套，拍了拍黑帽男子的脸。当然帽子已经在扭打和风吹中塌落下来，露出一张些许憔悴却强撑坚毅的面孔。

“混账。”男子憋出了一句话。双手被拷在车头颠了一路的感觉并不好受，特别是他没吃什么饭，很晕。

“你是对的。我是个混账。可是你知道吗，在这个混账中的混账存在的城市，我可是个好家伙。我很仁慈，经常会给你这样的迷途羊羔一点纵容。”但丁发自内心的笑出声。他发誓，并不是要折损维吉小朋友的意思，他现在真的很高兴。毕竟他从未想过还能再次遇到那个6年前的小情人。

但是维吉尔显然不这么认为，他的眼神像是力竭的毒蛇般凶狠，一副即使头被砍下也要死死咬住并注满此生分泌的所有毒液的架势。

“好看的男人我会收他一点小钱作为忏悔税，好看的女人我会让她留下电话号码日后说不定还能指导到她。怎么样，这样的好机会可不多。何况你可是偷了不得了的人的东西。”但丁循循善诱，像是慈爱的主劝说他的孩子回头是岸。

“唔，你不说话。你偷东西肯定是为了钱吧，所以我想你也拿不出什么东西送给我，而你这个情节严重的坏孩子也等不及日后的指导了吧。所以贴心的我已经为你想好了赎罪券的使用方式喔。”但丁直起身子扯了两下腰带示意。

“…”维吉尔像是一瞬间泄了气的皮球，不甘地飘落回地上被人捡起，握在手里。

“那么，你会放过我，你说的那个大人物…不会找我麻烦？”维吉尔几乎要将下唇咬出血，哑哑的低声问出这句话。

“哈！别看我这样，我好歹也能在这里说上点话，况且，我和那个大人物交情还是不错的，就当他送给我也不是不行。”当然是骗人的。

“所以你是同意了？那么，”但丁猛的压上维吉尔，眼睛紧盯着那双微微紧缩的婴儿蓝瞳孔，低声道“我们开始吧。”

___________________________

三月份同样不是一个适合野战的天气。维吉尔被彻底扒光了，连个袜子都没给剩。冷空气吻上皮肤的一瞬间就激起维吉尔的一阵颤抖。

但丁显然对这幅景象格外满意。“你知道吗，在韩国…不对，也许是日本，总而言之就是东边那块，他们会把做好的食物放在美人身上，然后享用。我一直没法理解，毕竟你想想，冰淇淋这种东西一放到人身上不就化了吗。更何况东西放到人身上吃，到底是享受美食还是美人啊。”但丁摇着头慢条斯理的解开自己的腰带“但是我今天好像有点理解了。要是在我的爱车上，能放上一个美人，我可是很乐意骑一骑的，这就叫，人体盛。”

“我现在可是，双倍的兴奋喔，看来我们会相处的很顺利。”但丁在维吉尔面前毫不客气地掂量了一下自己已经完全勃起的几把。

意料之中般的，维吉尔干脆闭上眼睛扭过头扮演一只鸵鸟。

“没关系，没关系，我还是很擅长开导年轻人的。我总能找到让他们说话的办法。”他轻轻在维吉尔耳边说道，像是真的一位好脾气的长辈。然而这位警察的手已经开始签写他将要颁发的赎罪券了。一根中指绕过阴蒂，甚至连阴唇都未碰到，直直插入进那个像主人一样固执的花穴。可惜的是花穴没有牙齿，在手指的进攻面前没有任何防卫手段，只能被强迫着容纳。没有前戏和情动的润滑，维吉尔倒吸一口凉气，然后被冷风呛到，像个呛奶的孩子颤抖着咳凑。他觉得自己的心死了一半。如果有机会，如果自己一无所有，他一定不会放过这个男人。他一定会拼个鱼死网破把这人渣一起拖进地狱。可是他不行。他没有选择，还有一个无辜的生命在廉价破败的烂尾楼里等待父亲的归来。他必须要活下去。

诚然，维吉尔确实是抱着拉斯维加斯可以改变命运实现梦想这种幼稚信念来到这里的。虽然很可笑，但是强行没收一个刚刚24岁的年轻大男孩的梦想和魄力实在是太过残忍。贫民窟出生的他没有好看的学历，只曾在路人丢弃的报纸边栏夹缝中，窥探过一些对他来说过于奢侈的文学。他小心翼翼的撕下一些，贴在他线缝的笔记本上，歪歪扭扭的还绣下了自己名字的首字母。那就是他的精神宝物了。他曾在洛杉矶的酒馆打过一段时间零工，有时候会在闲暇时，用圆珠笔在订单后面重复着抄写些诗句，或是自己灵机一动想到的什么妙语。那段时间本来可以很平凡，平凡到也许这一辈子就可以这么漫无目的的消耗殆尽。

如果不是那个混蛋特警打乱了他的生活。而现在，又有一个混蛋骑警将要打乱他的生活了。

Fuck cops

他没来由的想到了曾在墙上看到的涂鸦，鼻头一酸。皮肤吸收不了眼泪，所以就只能任其赤裸地留下，向观众展示他的懦弱。

“你哭了。”但丁伸手想要掰过他的脸结果毫不意外的被奋力甩开，仿佛他是什么梦魇，压着维吉尔喘不过气，要挣扎着甩开醒来。

“…管好…你自己的事…”维吉尔侧埋在手臂里，压抑不住脆弱的鼻音。

“好，好。还真是个高傲的好学生啊。”但丁轻轻拍了拍维吉尔的屁股以示安慰，随后发觉手感不错，又揉了几下，挤压在自己的肉柱两侧，让臀肉紧紧含住，给自己小兄弟也好好尝尝这个小屁股的滋味。随后开始在会阴上慢慢碾压，活像是和面。已经被暴力捅开的花穴早已丢盔弃甲，比任何地方都更期待被那个大家伙碾压，进入，撑满，最好能顶到骚心，让这个木头般固执的家伙也稍微活泼一些。

“你下面也哭了喔！”下流的口哨声让这个恶劣的骑警与地痞流氓无异。“小嘴巴在追着我的龟头舔，真是乖猫咪呢。需要给小猫咪一点奖励吗？”问话间，硕大肉棒已经不容置疑的一捅到底，撞向羞涩的宫口。

怀中人过电一般弹离了座位一丝，脚趾扭曲着绞紧，又余电未散版抽搐了几下。维吉尔觉得自己脑袋炸开了一瞬，随后就像渴死在沙漠里的旅人一般，在走马灯的幻觉中大口喝着空气。多年未被触碰的地方实在是敏感的令自己都觉得诧异。

“你怎么像个雏？”但丁歪歪脑袋觉得好笑。实在是太快了，这可不是装可以装出来的，那一瞬间维吉尔一定是实打实的高潮了。

鸵鸟终于无法把自己埋在地里了，他要呼吸。

“我很喜欢你的反应。”但丁欢喜极了，俯下身啃咬维吉尔的耳垂，像是一对真正的新婚夫妻一般亲密温柔。

“我们还有足够的时间。”

—————————

“呃…唔………”第二轮肉棒布教获得了学生更加热情的回应。近乎涣散的眼瞳盲目的望着天上，两条腿热情的夹住但丁的腰侧，甚至不受控制地用脚尖轻挠后背，想要但丁喂的更深。

“哈…”但丁长舒一口气，甬道中羞涩又热情的抽搐包裹着他的一切，太爽了，好像大脑皮层也软绵绵的被维吉尔小嘴亲吻着，一刻不停，嘟囔着催促他更加更加用力的鞭挞他，用几把好好开导一下这个问题学生。最好能让他哭出来，上面和下面一刻不停的留下泪水，求他的老师原谅他。也许他会手掬着一捧自己的淫水来证明自己的真诚？让他再也不敢做这种偷鸡摸狗的坏事。不过，摸摸自己的鸡儿他还是很乐意的。

一声带些被欺负狠的鼻音的尖叫像从碎裂大坝中冲出的浪潮一般从维吉尔口中迸出。他觉得自己脑子已经坏掉了，好热，好舒服，可是他好恨。为什么，好奇怪。这些问题混沌的交织在他的脑子里让他看起来更加不聪明了些。小腹在尖叫中也伴随微痛痉挛着，他觉得自己像个不怎么有弹性的弹簧，只会在外力下颤颤巍巍的抽搐，等待一个放纵时刻让他这跟坚硬的弹簧彻底四分五裂。然而在下一刻，那根滚烫的肉柱就像回应他的期待一样，将他再次送上高潮。这次的高潮来的尤为猛烈和漫长。维吉尔涕泗横流地仰头紧喘，像是跟着车子跑了一路却怎么也追不上主人的小狗，喘个不停。大腿的肌肉几乎肉眼可见的在连续细微地夹紧又放松继而又抽筋般的颤抖，源源不断的热流挤开了他不受控制的下体，热情的浇灌在但丁的几把上。

他潮吹了。

“呜哇！”但丁故作惊讶“这下怎么办，你的骚水渗到坐垫里去了！这可拆不掉啊！你尿了好多，是不是还浸到我车子里面了？完了，这下我的车子上可全是你骚逼的味道了，以后我会不会在骑车时勃起啊？”

可惜维吉尔此时已经无法再思考和对但丁张扬的骚话做出任何回应了，他瘫软在机车上，口水顺着嘴角啪嗒着滴落到机车的红色logo上。

“绝景。”但丁评价道，然后又继续耸动着摆起腰，不愿在这小穴里浪费任何时间，发出盖过了维吉尔小声啜泣呻吟的啪啪声。

几段加速后，但丁满足的泄出自己今天第一发存货，满满当当被维吉尔的小嘴含住。这种满足感这世上可没有什么东西比得了。

“来吧来吧，今天就让你变成可爱的草莓味小泡芙。”但丁的几把又快速兴奋起来将刚刚射出的精液顶进更深更甜蜜的地方。

———————————————

维吉尔只觉得昏天暗地，他分不清他是在做梦还是真的在挨操，那根炽热的肉棒像打在自己神经上一样，让他形成条件反射的高潮，然后又在高潮剧烈的紧缩中自己陷害自己一般吸吮出大股大股精液并被自己的子宫乖巧的紧紧护住，尽职尽责的等待受精并孕育起主人的后代。

不行了，大脑发出警告，要吃不下了，没有感知神经的子宫也坠坠的发出抗议。有一瞬间，他脑子似乎又想到了什么。

“哈啊…不要…不要了装不下了，不行，放开我…”维吉尔突然反常的挣扎起来，不顾钉在自己体内继续抽插的肉棒，用虚弱不堪的腿无力抗拒着侵犯。

“怎么了，想出尔反尔？”但丁显然还正在兴致。

“不…不要了…孩子，还在家，呃…等我…呜呜…”维吉尔突然脱力无助的大哭起来，像本来摇摇欲坠的瓷器终于落地，溅落出四散的碎片，割着人疼。

“什么，什么？孩子？”在被口水眼泪糊住的含糊声音中，但丁捕捉到了一些好像无比重要且关键的信息。“所以，那个塑料袋里…”搞了半天那些塑料小玩具不是在给车灯打掩护？而是给他孩子的小礼物吗…

一股莫名的心酸涌上了心头，但丁突然觉得自己才是那个十恶不赦的混蛋小偷，偷走了维吉尔的一切安稳。

“对不起，维吉，对不起，抱歉，我的宝贝。”但丁手忙脚乱的解开手铐紧紧将这在寒风中颤抖着的躯体抱在怀里，说着些无力的话语。“你还能告诉我吗，你的住址，我送你回家…维吉！维吉尔？”但丁聒噪的声音在维吉尔耳边越来越远。是梦要醒了吗？我会在那个18岁打工的小餐馆醒来吗。我应该还是在那过着一眼能望到头的平凡生活吧。没有人回答他。随后，是一片安宁的沉寂。好安静，好舒服。

——————————————

“嗝。”维吉尔竟然是被自己打嗝吵醒的！

他努力睁开眼睛眨了眨，不是小餐馆，不是高速公路上那个该死的摩托车上，也不是赌场。他在家里诶。所以昨天是他的梦…

“Scum！” 维吉尔其身后看到了罪魁祸首穿着可笑的围裙端着煎锅看他。

“早上好！维吉！”但丁故作镇定的笑了笑。

“你为什么知道我的名字？不对！你为什么在我家？尼禄呢！？”维吉尔一瞬间被信息灌满的脑子沸水般炸开。

“冷静点冷静点！孩子在睡觉！”不等但丁说完，维吉尔翻身下床，可惜刚踩在地板上就无法自控的软倒。但丁想放下锅来扶他一把，却被他的眼神呵退。维吉尔缓了一下，手脚并用的爬了起来，挤到了房间外，看到在沙发上乖巧熟睡的5岁小孩子，才稍微放松下了一点紧绷的神经。

“所以，你为什么在这里？”

“我可是警察啊？！”

“所以你调查了我？知道了我的名字找到了我的住址？”

“啊是的…等等不对！顺序不对，我是先知道你的名字才能匹配到信息啊！所以，你不要告诉我，你昨天原来没有认出我？干！你昨天到底是以一种什么心态在被我操？”

“？”

“不要给我问号！你，维吉尔，我是谁？”

维吉尔眯起眼睛，像是认真在脑海里搜刮些什么。

“你是…警察，难道你是6年前那个混蛋特警，但丁？”

“对了，不对，你为什么才认出来？”

“你变肥了。”

“…”

气氛在激烈震荡后像落定的尘埃一般变得安静的诡异。

“总而言之，对不起，维吉。我那个时候真的不是有意想丢下你。特警这职业，太操蛋了，我没有办法安排自己的生活。所以那之后找机会辞了。我找过你，可是你不在那里工作了。”但丁眼神真挚无比。

“孩子…我也没想到…我们只上过一次床就会…对不起，你这几年辛苦了。”

维吉尔挑眉，显然这种话并不是什么他爱听的东西。就算长了女性器官，他也是个不折不扣的要强的人，可不会就因为这种事而委屈大哭着指责对方。

但丁看着默不作声地维吉尔，踌躇着接着说，“你看，你现在一个人带个孩子也很不容易，刚好我有点小存款，你看，可不可以让我，嗯，加入你的家庭…”

“你想让我跟你结婚？”

“呃，是的。”在某些方面，维吉尔这家伙直球的令人害怕。

“可以纳入考虑。”

“好，好可以，好好考虑。考虑是好事儿…”但丁点点头，现在他可不奢望能立刻加入拥抱这个迟来的家庭。可是，这一切都确实充满着希望。

————————————————

拉斯维加斯是个能实现梦想的城市吗？

这个问题太幼稚了。但丁曾经从来不相信。可是这个破城市又魔法般的将他失去的东西送了回来，倔强的挑战但丁的想象力。所以说，但丁觉得，也许这确实是可以实现梦想的城市。至少，他已经实现了。当然，维吉尔的梦想和未来，也将会在这个城市里生根发芽。

————————————————

“我可以问你一个问题吗？”但丁穿着裤衩在盛夏没有空调的出租屋里急的像个乱蹦的猴子。

“什么？”维吉尔只顾翻书，敷衍的回应了一下。

“你怎么把那么大个摩托车偷走都没被摄像头照到的？”

“唔…你说春天的时候那个车？我把他拆了。”维吉尔平淡的语气像是在告诉但丁，他剥了个橘子。

“？？？？你把他拆了？？？”

“对，然后藏在了酒吧的仓库旁边，准备一点一点带走卖钱的。”

“…？你卖出去了吗？”

“没有，我都开到30美刀了结果连发动机都卖不出去。”

“30美刀？？？？卖奥古斯塔f4的发动机？？”这正常人谁敢买。

“什么是奥古斯塔？”

“…”

但丁，气拉了。

后记：私设是4dv变5d4v。保持4代年龄差。普通人paro，有些许转世暗示。


End file.
